The Prom
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Yugi wants to go to the prom with Yami. But we'll he able to ask Yami if his with Anzu? YugiYami, YamiAnzu, MaiShizuka, JoeySeto, TristanDuke (complete)
1. Default Chapter

Yugioh: The Prom

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's my new story!

"Hey Yugi, what's up?" Yugi's friend Joey asked, "oh nothing," Yugi said with a sigh. "Aw, come on Yugi! What's really bothering you?" Joey asked, "prom's coming up," Yugi said changing the subject as he looked at the bulletin board that was nearby. "Yea? What about it?" Joey asked blinking, "he doesn't have a date," a voice replied as Yugi's eyes widened. "Seto! That's not nice!" Joey whined, Seto looked at Yugi.

"Will you be all right?" He asked, "his taken," Yugi whispered as Seto and Joey looked at him. "Who?" Joey asked, "Yami. You know who he is, right?" Yugi asked as Joey nodded ans Seto shook his head. "You'll find out soon," Joey whispered to Seto who nodded, "who's Yami dating?" Joey asked interested. "Anzu Mazaki," Yugi replied shivering a bit, "your joking right? Nobody could withstand Anzu and her friendship speeches," Seto said.

Yugi sighed, "apparently Yami can," he said as Tristan and Mai came over. "Hey guys, what's up?" Tristan asked, "nothing much. Talking about Yami and Anzu," Joey said angrily. "You just heard about that?" Mai asked blinking, "well, yea...hey! How'd you know!" Joey asked. "Anzu has been coming to me acting if we are friends or something in two of our classes," Mai explained, "that got to hurt," Tristan said as Mai smacked him over the head.

"Ah, crap! Here comes Yami and Anzu," Yugi said pointing as the group looked and saw the couple coming. "Hi Mai," Anzu said smiling, "hello," Mai replied trying to hide a disgusting look as Tristan tried to hide his laughter. "Yugi, you've been avoding me lately. Everything ok?" Yami asked looking at him, "oh yea. Everything's fine," Yugi said quickly as Yami nodded. "Are you two going to the prom?" Seto asked, "we are still thinking about it," Yami said quietly looking at Yugi as Anzu nodded.

"Well, at least you have a week to think about it, huh?" Seto asked glaring at Yami who glared back at him, "of course. Anzu, we better get to our class," he said. "All right baby," Anzu said as she kissed him on the cheek, Yugi tried not to gag along with everyone else who looked away. The two left the group alone, "that was disgusting!" Mai cried quietly just in case the two could still hear it.

"Tell me about it," Joey murmured as Seto kissed him on the cheek, Joey smiled. "Say Mai, why don't you take my sister Shizuka? I'm sure she won't mind," he said, "well, I did said I'll think about it to a guy who asked me earlier. But all right," Mai said nodding as Joey smiled. "Yugi, you'll be all right, right?" Seto asked staring at the small boy, Yugi nodded as the gang left to go to class that day.

But we'll I be able to ask him before it's too late? Yugi thought as unknown to him Yami was watching him nearby as he was talking to Anzu.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

yugi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

anzu: review and update!


	2. The Next Level

Chapter 2- The Next Level

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

Joey sighed as he stared at Seto who was working at his desk while he was doing homework on the bed, "something wrong Joey?" Seto asked worriedly as Joey was staring at him quite awhile now. "Were you in a relationship before me Seto?" Joey asked as Seto blinked, "you never asked me that before Joey," he said. "Just answer the question," Joey said unhappily, Seto shook his head. "I was too busy till you and your friends told me that friendship is more important than your regular business. That was when I realized I fell in love with you," Seto explained.

"Was it the time when we were facing against Dartz?" Joey asked, "no. During Battle City when you wouldn't give up hope to go and rescue Mai cause of Marik," Seto explained. Joey nodded, "why'd you asked?" Seto asked. "Well, um. Shouldn't we go to the next level Seto? After all, we've been going out for almost a year now," Joey said blushing as Seto smiled, "I don't mind. But it's up to you though," he said as Joey blushed as he looked down.

Seto smirked as he got up from his chair and sat by Joey as he looked up at him, "we could wait you know," he said as Joey nodded. "But I don't want that," Joey whispered as Seto kissed him on the lips as the two began kissing and couldn't stop. Joey gasped as he needed air, "that was hot," he said as Seto laughed. "Well, there's going to be more after that," he whispered to his ear as he began kissing Joey again, I'm going to be sore tomorrow, that's for sure, Joey thought.

In Yugi's place, Yugi sighed as he looked at the time and saw the digital clock went towards midnight. Just then he heard the door opened and knew Yami was back from his date with Anzu, Yugi turned around as he faced the window so Yami wouldn't see he was awake. Yami opened the lights in there room as he looked at Yugi who was facing the window, "I know your awake Yugi," Yami said unhappily as he sat by Yugi who growled.

"Is something bothering you Yugi?" Yami asked worriedly as Yugi shook his head, "you do know that I'm always here if your having difficulties, right?" Yami asked as Yugi nodded. Yami sighed, "if you don't want to speak with me, speak with Joey and Seto. I'm sure they'll help you with your troubles," Yami said as he got a towel as he was going to go and take a shower. "Good night Yugi," Yami said as he dimmed the lights, good night, Yugi thought sadly as he closed his eyes.

The next day, Yugi went to Seto's place knowing Joey would be there. "Yugi! I didn't expect you to be here," Joey said surprised, "sorry I didn't call. I didn't want Yami to know I was going here," Yugi replied as he entered the mansion. "Come on and sit down, I'll go and get Seto," Joey said as he walked slowly up the stairs, Yugi held his laughter as he saw the way Joey was walking.

A few min. later, "so, what is it that you want with us Yugi?" Seto asked as he and Joey were cuddled with each other on the couch as Yugi sat on the chair by them in the living room. "I don't know why, but somehow I have a feeling that Yami knows that I have deep feelings for him," Yugi explained, "did he talked to you about it?" Joey asked as Yugi shook his head.

"Last night, after his date with Anzu, he told me that he'll be there if I'm having trouble with something," Yugi explained. "Please, don't mention that girl's name now," Joey said as Yugi laughed, "did Seto really turned you on last night Joey?" He asked as Joey's face was red instantly along with Seto. "You could tell?" Joey asked, "duh. The way you walk," Yugi replied as Seto smirked.

"What is it that you want to talk about Yami?" Joey asked ignoring the looks that he was getting, "to get his and Anzu's relationship over," Yugi replied angrily as the two stared at each other surprised. "You do realized if we do this, Anzu might know who probably did it," Joey said, "yea. But I do have protection with Seto, don't I?" Yugi asked as Seto nodded. Joey sighed, "let's call the gang. So they could help us plan this," he said as he telephoned them.

"Where's Yami now Yugi?" Seto asked, "having a walk with Anzu today," Yugi murmured as Joey didn't heard what he said. Seto nodded as Joey hunged up the phone, "they all should be here in a few," he said. "All right, I just hope we know what we are doing," Seto said as Joey and Yugi nodded in agreement.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Seto: so far so good?

Joey: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Yugi: review and update!


	3. Chatting Unknown

Chapter 3- Chatting Unknown

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"You want me to do what!" Yugi asked shocked as he was talking to Seto and Joey in the limo as the three were going to school the next day, "come on Yugi. Don't you know Yami's aim nickname?" Joey asked. "Well, yea. But he knows mine also," Yugi replied, "change it once you get into a chatroom and look for him," Seto replied. Yugi sighed, "I don't know. It might be too hard for me," he said as Joey groaned.

"Don't you have computer class Yugi? Third period?" Joey asked, "yea," Yugi said nodding. "Yami has also an computer class that time right? With Anzu?" Seto asked unhjappily as Yugi nodded, "but those two aren't in the same class with me though. They have Mrs. Brown," he replied. "Great! That means you can chat with Yami unknown to him it will be you talking about your feelings to him," Joey said smiling.

"He wouldn't know that it's you," Seto added. Yugi sighed, "but if I get caught, you two we'll get blame for it," he said as Seto and Joey looked at each other and nodded. Later that day, Yugi went to aim as he typed in his new nickname which was RedCuddle. Unknown to him, Seto was also in aim on his laptop in the library along with Joey who was in his Economic class. Yugi sighed, I know your somewhere online, he thought surfing around.

Yugi smiled as he saw a familiar nickname that came online which was: LordYami. Yugi rolled his eyes as he clicked on his name as he gave him a private message.

**RedCuddle:** _hi, I'm new here!_

**LordYami:** _First time on aim?_

**RedCuddle:** _yea, wanna meet some new friends, yea know?_

**LordYami:** _I see. Boy or girl?_

Yugi smirked as he typed in a gender.

**RedCuddle:** _I'm a girl._

**LordYami:** _well, welcome to the group._

Yugi blinked as another message for him came up, it was from someone named BlueEyes. Yugi clicked on the message as it said:

**BlueEyes:** _are you telling him now Yugi?_

Yugi sighed knowing who it was right away.

**RedCuddle:** _about. Your interrupting my conversation!_

**BlueEyes:** _well, Joey wanted to know_

**RedCuddle:** _his online!_

**BlueEyes:** _yea, his nickname is RedEyes._

**RedCuddle:** _I'll speak with you two later._

Yugi closed the box as he returned to his and Yami's conversation.

**RedCuddle:** _Where were we?_

**LordYami:** _talking about you being new here_

**RedCuddle:** _Oh! Where are you from?_

**LordYami:** _Domino City. What about you?_

**RedCuddle:** _Oh! I'm from there also._

**LordYami:** _we should meet sometime_

Yugi groaned as he heard the bell ringing to go to the next class.

**RedCuddle: **_gotta go! Meetcha here same time as tomorrow!_

Yugi sighed as he turned off the computer as he got out off class that day. Another day would be great, he thought beaming as he saw Seto and Joey coming towards him. "What happened!" Joey asked excitedly, "I'll tell you all at lunch," Yugi replied smiling.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Yugi: good huh?

Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Joey: review and update!


	4. Chatting Again

Chapter 4- Chatting Again

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

The next day, Yugi smirked as he went online again to go and chat with Yami. He found Yami instantly as he clicked on his name and began chatting with him to begin with his day.

**RedCuddle:** _hi! How was your day?_

**LordYami:** _Fine. Am I the only friend that you have on here?_

**RedCuddle:** _Oh no. I met two other friends yesterday._

**LordYami:** _I see. You go to the same school as me, don't you?_

**RedCuddle:** _what are you talking about?_

**LordYami:** _when you left, the bell had runged for us to leave class._

**RedCuddle:** _You've got that right. I go to Domino High School._

Yugi looked as he saw two messages for him, he knew who they were from so he opened both up.

**RedEyes: **_hey Yugi! Telling Yami how your feelings are?_

**RedCuddle:** _I can't just blurt it out. He'll know that it's me._

**RedEyes:** _then you better do something quick. Prom is almost here._

**RedCuddle:** _shut up and let me do this!_

Yugi sighed as he closed the message box as he went back to his and Yami private conversation.

**RedCuddle:** _Sorry about that. Just talking to my friend._

**LordYami:** _No worries. I was just talking to my girl anyway._

Yugi tried hard not to think what Yami had been during at the past time with Anzu.

**RedCuddle:** _listen, I have something to ask you._

**LordYami:** _What is it?_

Yugi groaned as he saw another message and this time it was from Seto who was in the library with his laptop.

**RedCuddle:** _Hold on a sec._

**LordYami:** _I'll be waiting._

Yugi clicked on the message as it read:

**BlueEyes:** _are you telling him!_

**RedCuddle:** _go and ask Joey! You don't need to ask me!_

Yugi sighed in relief as he saw Seto had got out of the chatting room as he went back towards his and Yami's conversation.

**RedCuddle:** _are you there?_

**LordYami:** _yea, what's up?_

**RedCuddle:** _Ok, I've got this friend who likes this girl. I want to ask my friend out, but he's with this girl. What should I do?_

**LordYami:** _did you try telling him? If you have told him how you feel, he might not get upset._

**RedCuddle:** _I haven't tried anything yet. I don't want our friendship to be ruined, yea know?_

**LordYami:** _Listen, I have to go. My class and I have to type this essay and I want to finish it before the bell rings. Try and talk to him, you never know. _

**RedCuddle:** _ok, thanks!_

Yugi watched as Yami got offline, just then he saw another message again which was from Joey.

**RedEyes:** _were you successful?_

**RedCuddle:** _I'm going to go and speak with him tonight._

**RedEyes:** _good luck then!_

Yugi smiled as he and Joey got offline as he went back to work.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Yugi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Yami: review and update!


	5. An Interesting Conversation

Chapter 5- An Interesting Conversation

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

Later that night, Yugi waited for Yami to get back home from a friend's house as he had to finish a project. Yugi heard the door opened and then closed as he went quickly to his desk and acted if he was doing homework, "Yugi? Your still awake?" Yami asked blinking as he saw Yugi sitting at the desk. "I want to speak with you right away," he said as Yami yawned, "couldn't it wait tomorrow?" He asked as Yugi shook his head.

Yami sighed, "all right then. Go ahead," he said as he sat at the edge of the bed. Yugi took a deep breath before he began, "do you love Anzu?" He blurted out as Yami blinked. "Yugi, you know how I feel about her," he said, "just answer the damn question," Yugi said as he growled. Yami sighed, "I have another set of emotions for another person. Literary meaning that I don't really think I love Anzu much as before," he explained.

Yugi nodded, "do I know the person?" He asked as Yami nodded. "What's with all these questions Yugi?" Yami asked, "it's just that I don't have a date for the prom. The person I want to go out with is already taken," Yugi explained as he stood up and began putting away all of his homework. Yami frowned, that sounded like the conversation me and that girl have in the chat room, he thought as he stared at Yugi.

**Flashback** _Yami sighed as he looked at the message on his computer it read: Ok, I've got this friend who likes this girl. I want to ask my friend out, but he's with this girl. What should I do? Yami typed in a message, did you try telling him? If you have told him how you feel, he might not get upset. He waited for another message, I haven't tried anything yet. I don't want our friendship to be ruined, yea know?_ **End Flashback**

"Something wrong Yami?" Yugi asked worriedly as Yami shook his head, "I'll go to bed now. I have a long day tomorrow," he said as Yugi stared at him as he left. Yugi yawned, I've gotta go to sleep for that test tomorrow, he thought unhappily. In Yami's place, Yami looked at the phone as he was thinking he should go and call Seto and Joey even though the time was about eleven o'clock.

I can't stand this much longer! Yami thought as he grabbed the phone and called Seto's place, "hello?" A voice asked sleepily. "Joey? Did I wake you?" Yami asked hopefully, "yea. What's up man? Seto ain't here if your looking for him," Joey replied yawning. "Where is he?" Yami asked, "down at Kaiba Corp. still working. He'll be back by midnight," Joey explained. "Hey Joey? Do you know anything about Yugi's nickname of being RedCuddle in the chatroom?" Yami asked, he waited as there was a long silence on the other end.

"He is, isn't he?" Yami asked, "how'd you find out?" Joey asked. "We almost have the same exact conversation as the one on the chatroom," Yami explained, "just don't tell him you figured out ok?" Joey asked as Yami agreed. "I'll see yea tomorrow Joey," Yami said as the two boys hunged up the phone, in Joey's place. Joey sighed as he looked up in the ceiling, I better go and tell Seto about it tomorrow, Joey thought as he went back to sleep.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Joey: good isn't it?

Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Yami: review and update!


	6. I Love You

Chapter 6- I Love You

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

The next day, Joey sighed as he was sitting inside the limo with Seto as they were driving going to school. "Something wrong puppy?" Seto asked lookingat him, "it's about Yami," Joey began as Seto nodded. "He knows about Yugi chatting online with him," Joey explained, "what! How!" Seto asked shocked. "Somehow he knew when the two of them were having a chat yesterday night," Joey explained, "what should we do then?" Seto asked worriedly as the two boys reached the school.

"We shouldn't do anything and just do our regular routine," Joey replied as Seto agreed, "Joey!" Yugi's voice cried as Joey and Seto got off the limo and Yugi came running towards them, "hey man. Was Yami acting strange around you today?" Joey asked as Yugi shook his head. "No, he just told me that he and Anzu will have a break-up before the prom," Yugi explained, "that's a relief," Seto said as Joey and Yugi snickered.

"Where's Yami anyway?" Seto asked, "right there," Yugi said pointing as the trio looked and saw Yami and Anzu arguing by the lockers. "Come on," Seto said quietly as the three went beside the lockers quietly hidden, "what are you saying Yami!" Anzu's angry voice asked loudly. "I'm breaking up with you, which my reasons are none of your business," Yami explained angrily, "they are also! Your seeing another girl, aren't you!" Anzu asked angrily.

Yami shook his head, "it's my own personal business," he replied. "If I see you with another person in the prom..." Anzu began angrily, "you what? Hit me?" Yami asked angrily. Anzu growled as she slapped him across the face as everyone looked to see what's going on, "hey Yami! Everything all right?" Seto asked as he came out from hiding. Anzu and Yami looked to see Seto standing near them, "everything's fine Kaiba," Yami said as he rubbed where the slap was which stunged him a little bit.

"I'll never speak with you again Yami," Anzu spat as she left angrily with a group of girls that were popular like her, "that took lots of guts Yami," Seto replied as Yami stared at him. "Need an ice pack Yami?" A voice asked as Yami looked and saw Yugi and Joey standing behind Seto, "yea. I think I should go to the nurse's office and not go to first period," Yami replied as Yugi nodded in agreement.

"I'll come with you for company," Yugi said as Yami nodded, "all right then. See you guys later," Joey said waving good-bye as he and Seto left for class. "Why'd you date her anyway Yami?" Yugi began as Yami looked at her, "cause I thought we were destined to be with each other since Duelist Kingdom," Yami explained unhappily. "So, who are you going to the prom with now?" Yugi explained, "not sure," Yami said worriedly.

"Everything all right?" Yugi asked worriedly, "yea. Here's the nuse office," Yami said as the two boys stopped. "Well, I better get to class then," Yugi said leaving, "Yugi, wait!" Yami cried as Yugi looked at him. "I know it's you that your chatting with me, RedCuddle?" Yami said as Yugi gasped, "I feel the same way," Yami said as Yugi was surprised as well. "So You didn't felt anything for Anzu?" Yugi asked as Yami shook his head, "Yugi, I want to be with you now," Yami said as he took Yugi's hands and put them towards his heart is.

Yugi sighed, "I love you more then anything," Yami said as Yugi looked at Yami who's eyes were deep with caring. "Hey guys! What's going on?" A voice asked as Yugi turned around quickly and saw Joey staring at them, "hey Joey. What are you doing here?" Yami asked quickly as he dropped Yugi's hands quickly. "I'm going to my Chemistry class, what are you still doing here?" Joey asked, "uh, I was just going into the nurse's office," Yami said quickly.

Yugi nodded, "hey, you switch classes Joey?" He asked knowing full well that Joey had math first period. Joey sighed, "I don't have Economics for third periond anymore. Economic got switch to my math class, while Chemistry got switch with math," Joey said. "Augh, Economics second?" Yugi asked as Joey nodded, "well, I better go in. You should also go Yugi, don't want you to be late for Anatomy," Yami said as Yugi nodded.

Yugi looked as he watched Yami going to the nurse's office, "what was that about Yugi?" Joey asked blinking. "Tell you later," Yugi replied as the two went to separate ways to go to there classes.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Joey: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Seto: review and update!


	7. Will You Go With Me?

Chapter 7- Will You Go With Me?

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Hey Yugi, where's Yami?" Joey asked as they were in the cafeteria, Yugi shrugged. "Haven't seen him since the nurse's office," Yugi replied, "jeez puppy, can you even eat more then that?" A voice asked as Joey looked and saw Seto staring at him. "This is enough food for me Seto!" Joey cried as Seto snorted, "you eat like a pig," he said as Joey pouted. "Yami, we need to talk!" A voice cried angrily as the three boys looked and saw Anzu and her friends trying to get to Yami, "I'm not in the mood right now Anzu," Yami replied.

"Like hell you are! We need to speak now!" Anzu cried angrily, "why don't you at least listen Yami?" One of Anzu's friends asked. "Don't you realize Yami that your mine now and forever?" Anzu asked loudly as everyone was staring at them, "since when do I belong to anyone?" Yami asked angrily, "that promise when we were dating before, remember?" Anzu asked angrily. "Hey Yami, what's going on?" A voice asked as Yami looked, "Yugi!" Yami said surprised.

"Yugi? What are you doing here?" Anzu asked, "it's none of your business. Apparently me and Yami have to concentrate on something," Yugi replied. "Which is?" Anzu asked annoyed, "rebuilding our dueling deck for the next upcoming tournament," Yugi replied confident. "Your still onto that?" Anzu asked looking at Yami who sighed, "hey guys, what's up?" Another voice asked as the trio looked and saw Seto and Joey.

"Looks like Kaiba came to the rescue," one of Anzu's friends murmured. "Shut it Carol. At least I don't need a bodyguard," Anzu replied angrily as she left with her group of friends, "everything all right Yami?" Joey asked as the cafeteria went back to it's normal routine. "Yugi?" Yami asked as Yugi looked at him, "could we talk somewhere privatley?" Yami asked as Yugi nodded.

"Hey guys?" Yugi asked as Seto and Joey looked at him, "watch if Anzu is coming towards us. Ok?" Yugi asked as Seto nodded and Yami and Yugi left the cafeteria. "I wonder where they are going," Joey said as Seto shrugged, "we'll find out soon enough," Seto replied as Joey nodded. In Yami and Yugi's place, "what is it that you want to talk with me about Yami?" Yugi asked as the two were at a secluded area.

"This is really hard for me Yugi," Yami began as Yugi blinked. "What are you trying to say Yami?" Yugi asked quietly, "will you go out with me to the prom?" Yami asked as Yugi gasped and looked at him shocked. Yami sighed, "I understand if you don't want to go out after what we've been through," he said as Yugi shook his head. "You just got me off guard," he replied as Yami smiled at him.

"Yes, I would love to go with you," Yugi said as he huged him as Yami hugged him back.

tbc...

me: short chapter i know

Seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Yugi: review and update!


	8. The Prom

Chapter 8- The Prom

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the last and final chapter...

"Yugi? Why are you here?" Joey asked blinking as he opened the door ni the mansion and found Yugi waiting outside, "well, I can't get ready back at home since Yami lived there also," he explained as Joey nodded. "You don't have anything to wear, do you?" He asked as Yugi shook his head, "I'm sure Seto and I will go shopping with yea. I already know what Seto is wearing," Joey said smiling excitedly. "Puppy, I told you not to tell anyone yet," a voice said as the two boys looked, "I didn't told Yugi yet Seto," Joey replied.

Seto rolled his eyes, "do we still have load of time before going to the prom to go shopping?" Joey asked as Seto looked at the time. "Yup, it's only noon," Seto replied, "all right Yugi. Your shopping at the newest department in town! Kaiba Corp. Department!" Joey cried smiling. "I thought you only had a hotel," Yugi said surprised, "I do. But some people doesn't know about it yet since it was only opened for a week," Seto explained.

Yugi nodded, "are you going out big brother?" A voice asked as Seto looked and found Mokuba. "I should be back soon little brother," Seto replied, "ok. Be back soon cause the baby-sitter should be here in the evening," Mokuba replied as Seto nodded. In Yami's place, "hey Yami, what's up?" Tristan asked as Yami was hanging out with Tristan and the others. "I'm still nervous about the prom," he explained, "nervous about seeing Anzu there?" Mai asked as Yami nodded.

"Listen, if she gets on your nerves, we'll back you up," a guy named Otogi said. Yami smiled at him, "so, your Tristan's date?" He asked as Otogi nodded blushing,"you don't have to blurt it out Yami," Tristan said blushing as well. Yami laughed, "so Yami, did you get your suit?" Mai asked. "Yup. Ready for tonight," Yami said smiling, "is Joey's sister here?" Tristan asked looking at Mai who shrugged.

"Joey said that I just meet her there at the prom. Since she's going to go and see Joey and Seto first," Mai explained. Yami nodded, "how's Yugi?" Otogi asked suddenly. "His doing fine, his with Joey and Kaiba," Yami replied, "well, here we are," Mai said as the gang were in the arcade. Yami smiled, "get ready to have some Dungeon Dice Monsters fun!" Otogi cried. Tristan groaned, "just because you invented it you don't have to brag," he said as Otogi laughed nervously.

Later that night, "Yugi? It's time to go," Joey said as Yugi nodded who was wearing a black suit the same as Joey. "Where's Seto?" Yugi asked, "right here," Seto's voice replied as the two boys looked and found Seto waring his white business suit. "You look so cute Seto!" Joey cried smiling, Seto blushed. "We better get going," Seto said as the two boys nodded, "let's get going!" Yugi cried excitedly.

At the prom, where is he? Yami thought as he looked around and saw Anzu with another date. "Looking for someone?" A voice asked as Yami nodded, "looking for my date," he replied. "Wanna dance first?" The voice asked as Yami looked to see who it was, "Yugi. Your a sight for sore eyes," he said smiling as Yugi blushed. "Where's Seto and Joey?" Yami asked, "over there dancing," Yugi said pointing.

Yami nodded as the two went over to the dance floor, "Yugi?" Yami asked as Yugi looked at him. "I love you," he said smiling, "I love you too," Yugi replied as the two first kissed in public for the first time.

END!

Me: crappy ending i know

Yugi: we'll be onto the next story soon

Seto: review and update!


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know that this doesn't have to do with anything, but can someone help me? Does anybody reads Yu-gi-oh fiction? Cause I'm trying to look for a fiction that I've read long ago and I couldn't find it. Um, I sort of remember the summary...

Like, a mysterious person gave Jou to have a better future. His girlfriend should be Mai but it was sudden change to that his future should be with Kaiba.

Ok, chapter one:

Jou was with Mai in the beginning and he was sleeping with her after a long night. He began talking to this mysterious person that he doesn't know. The next day, when he woke up, he saw that it wasn't Mai beside him anymore and it was Kaiba! He freaked and he turned a bit green when Kaiba kissed him on the lips saying that it had been a wonderful night. Kaiba was confused on what was making Jou all freaky-like, and that Jou didn't want him to kiss him. Kaiba left for work and that Jou stayed him while Kaiba calls Shizuka.

Chapter two:

Jou recieves a visit from his sister, Shizuka. Shizuka was furious on why Jou was acting that way. Jou was shocked to hear that he and Kaiba where married! He also saw a picture on the dresser that the women were wearing all blue gowns and (I think) that Jou was wearing a white tuxedo. Jou was even more shock when he learns that the two have an adoptive child of their own. He even says:

"It shouldn't be this way. I should be with Mai! Not Kaiba!" (Err, something like that).

Jou carefully handed his baby daughter to Shizuka and fled the home before she could say anything.

See! I remember that much in mind but I just can't remember the title of it! Could somebody please help me?? I know that it's on cause that is where I found it. I just don't know who was the author or the title of the story are. Please help me!!


	10. another story

I know that this doesn't have to do with anything, but can someone help me? Does anybody reads Yu-gi-oh fiction? Cause I'm trying to look for a fiction that I've read long ago and I couldn't find it. I know the story, but I dunno the title or the summary:

Jou comes back to Domino after awhile (I think) and is shocked to see that Kaiba is an art teacher at the University. Jou attends the same University and is in the same class with Kaiba. Jou is also shocked to hear that Kaiba has a wife now who he clearly hates. (I think the wife is some sort of major corporation woman or something).

Jou hands in his assignment to Kaiba and Kaiba began to grade the assignments from the students. He marked all of the students assignments "B's" while Jou's as an "A." The next day, Jou stays after class and Kaiba asks about the drawing that he drew in class.

I think that also Kaiba gives Jou a blowjob in the classroom before the two were interrupted as they were done anyway. Kaiba's wife came in and she kissed him on the lips as she tasted the "Cum" in his mouth as she smirked towards Jou before leaving once again.

This is another story that I am also looking for... I really couldn't find it and I hope someone could help me. (Pleads).


End file.
